


One Year

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dies and Steve tries to cope but he can't. Until one night when he's made an offer he cant refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why this just popped in my head because I have so many other fics I need to update but I just had to write this. Please what me know what you think :)

Steve sat on the beach, staring at the ocean as tears streamed down his face. He refused to let Grace see him cry, she was miserable enough these days. He'd failed her. He'd failed Danny. Steve had lost the love of his life, but Grace had lost a father. Steve knew she was having a hard time, but Rachel had tried to make it easier by letting Steve have custody of Grace on weekends so she wouldn't lose anyone else she cared about. Steve had her this weekend and he was really trying but she hadn't wanted to talk about Danny, she spent the days watching TV, playing on the beach and then going to bed. Steve knew she didn't sleep all the time though, she cried until she was so tired she just fell asleep, her cheeks glistening with tears and Steve hated it. He hated seeing her cry and mourn, he hated that he was the one who caused it. 

"Steve?" A tiny voice called from the lanai.

Steve quickly wiped away his own tears and turned around, "Yeah Gracie?"

"Can you come in and tuck me in again? I had a... nightmare" Grace said, stopping as she got choked up.

Steve walked up the shore, scooped her up and she buried her face is his shoulder, "I'm sorry Gracie, but yes, come on." Steve took his time tucking her again and sitting with her until she fell asleep and as he turned to leave his hip hit the nightstand and knocked a picture frame off.

He bent down to pick it up and he turned it over to look at the picture and he almost dropped it again. His hands began to shake and tears welled up again. It was a picture of Danny laying in the sand, buried up his neck in the stuff and Grace beside him scooping more sand onto him. Steve had flopped down on the other side of Danny just as the timer on the camera went off and they all had huge grins on their face. A teardrop plopped onto the glass and he wiped it off, delicately placing the picture back on the nightstand. 

Steve walked back out to the beach, and collapsed in the sand. Tears flowed and he let out a hoarse scream, screaming to the skies, not caring who heard him. He screamed at the stars, the ocean, threw handfuls of sand and shells, until he finally collapsed again, breathing hard and tears soaking the collar of his shirt, "Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I failed to protect you, I'm sorry I failed to bring you back home. I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for, good looking?" A female voice said and Steve whipped around. There was a young woman with dark hair and a white dress standing on the beach, her eyes cold and calculating. 

"Who are you?" Steve demanded, his hand gravitating to the pocket knife he kept on his belt. 

The woman smiled, twirling her dress, and playing with her hair, "Lenara. I'm not from around here but I'm here to help you"

Steve looked at her skeptically, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want." Lenara stepped forward, cupping Steve's cheek, her touch cold, "It's what you want. I've seen you here, wallowing in grief, overcome with sadness." Steve jerked away and she smiled, "What would you give to have him, your Danny, back?"

Steve's defense faltered and he felt the tears threaten again, "Anything"

"What would you say if I could bring him back?" Lenara offered, walking in circles around Steve, "Imagine it, you walk inside and Danny's waiting upstairs for you. You get your love back, Grace gets her father back."

"You can't bring him back, he's dead. They shot him 5 times, he's gone!" Steve yelled, stepping away from her and pulling his knife. 

Lenara giggled again, "Yes, he is gone. But I can bring him back" 

"No you can't." Steve growled, "No one can bring him back. I didn't protect him and he's gone. I won't forgive myself but I won't let you give me and Grace false hope"

Lenara's smile morphed into a snarl, "For someone who believes in the Hawaiian culture so much, you're pretty stupid. You know there's voodoo and magic here, you know what the old natives can do. You know there's magic here. I'm here to help you, but if you don't want it, I'll go" Black wings unfurled and she turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" Steve yelled, a tiny bubble of hope clinging to his soul.

Lenara turned around, her wings ruffling in the wind, "Change your mind sweetheart? Or instead of bringing him back, I can take you with me. You're drop dead gorgeous, you'd make a good angel, women would come much more willingly. Oh and you could be with Danny again"

"Can you bring him back? Back here to Hawaii, our home" Steve asked, his voice trembling.

"I can..." Lenara replied. 

"But what.... But what?!" Steve asked, desperate to know, to do anything to have Danny back. 

Lenara's wings curled in and she stepped forward, taking Steve's hand, "But you only get a year with him. Then I either have to take him back or.... take you"

A tortured sob escaped. Steve should have known, there was always a catch. Was he willing to spend a year with Danny only to lose him again? "Yes. Bring him back and I'll leave in a year. I'll come back with you after a year, you leave Danny here with his daughter. She needs him"

"Very well" Lenara smiled, placed her hand over Steve's heart and closed her eyes. He felt a sharp pain course through his chest and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. She was nowhere to be seen and he knew she'd been lying. He turned and walked back up the shore when a male voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Steve?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Chin and Kono

"Danny..." Steve whispered, stepping forward. He reached out to touch Danny and his hand ran into a rock solid wall of body. He was real. "Danny!" Steve pulled him into a tight, crushing hug and he felt Danny's arms come up around him. As he squeezed Danny, buried his face in the blonde hair, a faint whisper reached his ears. 

"One year, Steve. One year and my hounds will come to collect you" Lenara whispered and Steve fought the urge to shiver, "Spend it wisely"

"Steve... I don't understand. How am I back?" Danny asked, his arms curling tighter around Steve, as if he thought Steve would disappear,  "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I promise. Come on, let's get you inside" Steve all but carried Danny into the house and they sat down on the couch. Steve couldn't resist and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Danny's. They were soft and warm ad soon their hands were threaded in each others hair. Until they heard a small creak on the stairs.

"Danno?" Grace asked, her eyes wide with awe. 

Steve got up and went to her, picking her up and setting her on his hip, "Gracie... I need to talk to you" 

Grace wiggled in his grasp, trying to get down "Is that Danno? Steve, is that a ghost, is it a spirit?"

Steve carried her to the kitchen, setting her on the counter, "Grace, listen to me" Steve stopped there because he didn't know what to say. How would he explain that Danny, who'd been dead for 3 months, is back? Alive and well, sitting in their living room, "Grace... Danny is back. But listen, we can't tell you why. Just that Danny was hurt by some bad people and it's ok and he's back for good"

"How? What about Mommy? And Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin? Do they know?" Grace asked, trying to scoot off the counter.

"Not yet baby girl. I'm gonna tell them tomorrow" Steve assured her, "You can go give Danno a hug but you gotta go back to bed because you have school tomorrow. And Gracie,you can't tell anyone about this ok?"

Grace nodded and hopped off the counter, "I promise" She ran into the living room and launched herself at Danny, who caught her and hugged her tight. Steve watched, his heart clenching in his chest, he'd brought Danny back and he was happy he did, because Grace had her Danno back but in a year, Steve would be taken god knows where but atleast Danny would live. 

Steve watched as she ran back upstairs, grinning from ear to ear and he smiled. He saw Danny turn to  
him and grin and Steve walked back into the living room, "Steve... How did you bring me back? Why am I here? I know I was dead"

Steve sighed and rubbed his face, "It's hard to explain and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"So try! If this is some voodoo, ancient Hawaiian spirit magic shit, then I need to know. Steve... I know that when I died, it damn near killed you but if you went some magic way of bringing me back, then I'm sorry but I can't stay." Danny said, stepping forward to cup Steve's cheek, "I know that it will kill you but I've lived here, I've learned about the culture from Chin and Kono and this can't be good"

A tear slid down Steve's face, "Danny... It's not like that. I swear. There wasn't a deal with a voodoo person or a magic spell or anything"

"Steve... Don't lie to me. I didn't want to die but if me coming back is going to end worse than when I died then Steve, you have to let me go. If this is going to cost you anything, then you need to let me go" Danny begged. He didn't want to die again but he couldn't watch if something happened to Steve because of him.

"No! Nothing is going to happen, I promise you that!" Steve choked out, "Danny, I can't lose you again. I won't"

Danny smiled, "Ok, if you say nothing is going to happen, I believe you." He threw his arms around Steve's neck, "I love you. So much. I used to watch you guys, it broke my heart to see how much pain you guys were in. "

"I know, it's ok." Steve whispered, hugging him tighter.

"What are we going to tell Chin and Kono? And Rachel?" Danny asked, pulling back to look at Steve, "This isn't going to be easy to explain"

Steve kissed him and worked his way up Danny's jaw to his ear, "We'll figure something out. Right now, let's get to bed"

Danny groaned as Steve mouthed at his neck, "I couldn't think of anything better"

\-------------

The next morning they walked into HQ, Danny receiving weird looks from everyone they passed. Looks that were like they'd just seen a ghost. As they walked into the office,  conversation ceased and Kono and Chin stared at Danny, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. 

Before they could rush forward, Steve ushered Danny into his office and then pushed Chin and Kono into Chin's office.

"Steve, what the hell is going on? Is that Danny?" Chin asked, as Steve shut the door. 

Steve nodded and sighed "That is Danny. Listen to me... Something happened."

Kono's eyes narrowed, "Steve. What happened?"

"Last night was really hard. Grace was over and she was having nightmares and a tough time of it. I couldn't stand it and I was out on the beach when this women appeared. She was in a white dress, black wings and she said her name was Lenara." Steve explained, "She said... she said she could bring Danny back. She told me she could use ancient magic to bring him back but... but in a year she would have to take him again... So I told her to take me"

"You're crazy" Kono scoffed but Chin silenced her with a hard look.

"It's not cuz. You know about the old culture and history. It's not as crazy as it may sound" Chin chided her and looked to Steve, "Steve, this is really serious. Exactly in a year, they'll take you. No warning, no time to say goodbye, just gone. It doesn't matter where you are or who you're with"

"I know! I didn't mean to, it just happened. I don't know what to do" Steve said then suddenly looked at both of them, "You can't tell Danny"

Kono's eyes grew wide, "What? You haven't told him?!"

"No, and neither will you guys. Please" Steve begged them, "Promise me you won't tell him"

The cousins looked to each other and sighed deeply, "Fine" Chin agreed for both of them, "My great grandad used to talk about this sort of thing and what to do. Maybe he can help"

Steve looked back to Danny in his office, "Fine. See what he can but until then, I'm spending every moment I can with Danny"

Chin nodded, "You should... And Steve... you'll have to tell him sooner or later in case there's nothing we can do"

"I know" Steve replied and made his way out of the office and back to his.   
He put a smile on and walked in, "Taken care of"

"What did you tell them?" Danny asked. 

Steve hesitated, "I told them the truth"

Danny snorted, "Yeah right. Let's go, I'm starving and we need still need to talk to Rachel" Steve gave him a quick smile and followed him out. Danny didn't even know Steve was telling him the truth when he said he'd told Chin and Kono. And he would keep it that way for as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds out about the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post but have lots going on in RL plus I have other stories Im trying to keep updated. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys!

"Well that went a little better than I expected. I didn't hear screaming, shattering glass, or yelling. What did you tell Rachel?" Danny asked as Steve slid into the driver seat of the Camaro.  
"The same thing I told Gracie. That some really bad people had been after you and we faked your death and it had to be as legitimate as possible so we held the funeral and everything" Steve replied as they pulled out of the gate and onto the road.  
Danny watched as Steve's jaw tightened and he continued to look straight. He knew something else was going on but didn't push it. He would leave it alone. Atleast for now. He clapped his hands excitedly, "Right. Now that that's all taken care of, how about we get started on getting me reinstated at Five 0 and getting everything back to normal"  
"Danny, nothing's going to go back to normal. Not after this" Steve blurted out.  
Danny blinked a couple times as he looked at Steve, "What?"  
Steve sighed and rubbed his face as they stopped at a light, "Danny, you're back, by some miracle, you are back. This isn't normal, coming back from the dead isn't normal! Nothing is ever going to be normal again!"  
Danny looked at him but looked away when the light changed to green and Steve drove them home. When they reached the drive way, Steve got out but Danny stayed in the car. Steve opened his door and peered down at him, "What are you doing? Come on"  
"What did you mean? When you said nothing is going to be normal again, what did you mean?" Danny asked, not looking up at Steve or getting out.  
"Nothing. I just meant that you know... this isn't exactly something that happens everyday" Steve hesitated before replying.  
Danny got up and out of the car, pushing past Steve, "Yeah... see I know that. Which makes me think you did something"  
Steve froze in his steps, "Like what? What could I do to bring someone back from the dead?"

"I don't know!" Danny shouted, "I don't know, but I know something's not right. Steve... I shouldn't be here and when you were talking to Chin and Kono, they kept shooting me these sad looks like they know what was going on." Danny turned towards Steve and cupped his face, "Steve... If there's something going on, you need to tell me. Steve, please don't make me find out from someone else"

Steve grabbed Danny's hands and squeezed them, "There. Is absolutely nothing. Going on. I promise you"

Danny pulled his hands out if Steve's, "I want to believe you. I do, but... I can't"

Steve closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Danny... please.... Trust me. I can't lose you again"

"You won't! Just tell me what's going on, tell me why I'm back and not six feet under!" Danny yelled, hating the pained look on Steve's face but he had to know.

"I'm sorry... but I can't" Steve whispered.

Danny closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill, "Fine. I'll find out myself" Danny left Steve standing in the yard and walked into the house and out onto the beach. He needed to think, he needed to figure out how he was going to find out what Steve was keeping from him and why, "Fuck!" He yelled to the skies, he'd already lost Steve once, now he might it again. 

"Trouble in paradise?" A female voice asked and Danny spun around so fast that sand flew.

"Who are you? How did you get back here?!" Danny asked, staring at the young woman. She was wearing a white dress and she had dark hair.

"I know your boy toy in there" The young woman gestured toward the house and Danny assumed she meant Steve, "By the way, I'm Lenara, me and Steve are old friends"

Danny looked at her cautiously, "And? What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're so unhappy. Most of my customers are ecstatic. But you two," Lenara walked up to Danny, "Seem less than satisfied" 

"Customers? What? What are you talking about?" 

Lenara giggled and ran a hand through Danny's hair, "Yeah, I provide a service, you could call it, and people pay me for said services"

"What are you doing here?!" Steve yelled from the lanai and ran down the beach, "You're not supposed to be here. Go and leave us alone Lenara"

"Steve how do you know her?" Danny asked.

Steve looked to Lenara then to Danny, "It's nothing. She shouldn't even be here"  
"Technically, he shouldn't be here" Lenara stated, shooting a pointed look towards Danny.

"Enough" Steve growled.

Lenara smiled mischievously, "You haven't told him?"

Danny turned to Steve, "Told me what?"

"Nothing because there's nothing to tell" Steve replied, pulling Danny towards the house, "Come on"

"That's not how this works, good lookin." Lenara snapped and pulled Danny back, "He has to know. Because you wouldn't believe how many make another deal to bring back someone whose been dragged away and that's really counterproductive and frankly, a waste of my time. Not to mention, a waste of my power and a deal that someone else would be more than happy to use"

"Lenara, back off for 5 minutes!" Steve shouted, pulling Danny behind him.

Lenara's smile vanished and her eyes became almost completely black, "Don't yell at me again. I can reverse the deal as fast as we made it and I'm sure you don't want that" 

"Enough! What deal is she talking about?" Danny shouted, grabbing Steve's shoulder and spinning him around. 

"The deal your boyfriend made to bring you back." Lenara snarled, "He promised me his death as repayment for yours as long as he could spend one year with you. He basically sold his soul"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way any of this was real, right, he would wake up soon and everything would be ok. The whole ordeal of him dying and coming back would be a dream. Except he wasn't waking up, everytime he closed and opened his eyes again, Lenara was still standing there and so was Steve, "Wait... he did... he sold his soul... to bring me back?" Danny whipped around to face Steve, "What did you do?! Why would you do this?!" 

"Danny... please, listen to me" Steve begged and grabbed Danny's arms pulling him close to his chest. 

Danny broke down crying, hitting Steve's chest, trying to get away, "No! You promised me you didn't do anything! Let me go!" But Steve didn't, Steve held onto him while Danny's tears soaked into his shirt.

Lenara yawned and her wings uncurled as she stretched, "This is very touching but there's still the matter of my payment" 

"Go to hell" Danny growled. 

"Very well but you're coming with me" Lenara snarled, "It's a contract. It requires payment or I'll start taking the ones you care about" The sand swirled and a picture of Kono appeared, then Chin and Malia, then Grace at Rachel's playing with Mr.Hoppy.  
"No!" Steve shouted, "No! You'll get your payment but I get my year"

Lenara rolled her eyes, " I really should shorten it considering the trouble you caused me"

Steve glared at her "Take it and go. Leave!" 

Lenara disappeared before him and Danny finally pulled away, "You lied to me"

"I was just trying to protect you. I just wanted you to be happy" Steve tried and Danny glared at him.

Danny scoffed and walked away before turning around again, his eyes flashing blue "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Protect me? Seriously, that's the best you could come up with. What happens when the year was up and you just died? You left me by myself and no one knows how you died or why"

"I wasn't thinking about that! I was thinking about having you back and Grace having her father again! I was thinking about you being alive!" Steve retorted. They were still outside and they were getting loud but he didn't care.

"Exactly! You weren't thinking! I'm sure the answers gonna be no but did you think about how you dying would affect me? Or Grace? Or anyone else that cares about you?!" Danny shouted, when Steve didn't answer, he yelled again, "Did you?!"

Steve looked to the sand and watched 2 tear drops fall off his cheeks and land on the beach, "No, I didn't ok? I've lost everything and then I lost you too and I couldn't take it... I just couldn't live without you "

Danny just looked at Steve, then thought of how they must look. They were out on the beach, yelling at each other, both crying and he just looked to the sky and rubbed his face, "You don't have too. We're gonna fix this, we're gonna find a way to make this right but we have to tell Chin and Kono"

"They already know" Steve replied sheepishly. 

Danny fought the urge to yell at him some more about being the last to know and in the end, he just ended up taking a few deep breaths before speaking again, "And? What did they say?"

"They said I was crazy-" Steve replied "But then they believed me when I explained everything. Chin said they might be able to help. Danny... I'm so sorry. But you don't understand, I would have given anything, sacrificed anything, to have just one more minute with you. To tell you to wait for me, that I loved you, that Gracie loved you. Because one more minute with you, telling you everything you needed to know, one more minute was better than just letting go completely, not knowing if you knew what I wanted to say"

Danny grabbed Steve's face in his hands, "There's nothing more to say. Steve, I love you. Nothing will change that. Not me dying, not you dying, nothing." Danny wiped away stray tears with his thumbs, "Come on, lets fix this"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny try to figure out his to break the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this story. I know I take forever updating it and all of my stories for that matter but thank you for sticking with me! There will be one final chapter for this fic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Chin please tell me you can help fix this" Danny begged as he walked into HQ to meet Chin and Kono.

Chin looked up from the old book he was flipping through, "Maybe. For all intents and purposes Steve made a deal with the devil. It's not exactly something that's easy to break"

"But we can?" 

Chin sighed "Yes, but like I said its not gonna be easy. It might even get bad. Like bloody" 

"As long as he lives" Danny said, fierce determination in his voice, "So what do we do?"

"We're gonna need to visit a Kahuna. They'll be able to help us a lot more than Kono and I can do on our own. They know about this stuff, about ancient Hawaiin magic" Chin said, gently closing the book and setting it down, "Lucky for you, my family's old school and we know some who live around here"

Danny waited as Chin pulled out his phone and called god knows who and made arrangements to come meet them. Chin finally hung up after about 20 minutes and grabbed his keys, "Lets go"

\-------------

They met Kono at the house and she gave Danny a reassuring hug as they made their way inside. Chin knocked lightly and a young Hawaiian woman answered the door, she ushered them in and down a hall to a room where an old man sat, calmly looking out the window. 

He heard them come in and he turned towards them. He looked them over and motioned for them to sit down on the couch opposite him. Chin made to speak but the Kahuna leaned forward and grabbed Danny's hand, "You. You are the one who needs my help yes?"

"Yes" Danny nodded, "Can you? I mean help us?"

"Depends" The older man shrugged. 

Danny's eyes narrowed, "On what?" 

"On what you need help with of course!" The older man replied. 

"I need help breaking Steve's deal!" Danny gritted his teeth.

The older man shook his head, "No you don't. I could easily break his deal and be done with it"

Danny just looked to Chin and Kono but they didn't say anything, "Then do it!"

"Then you die" The older man replied, letting go of Danny's hand, "This is not what you want. You want me to help break the deal and make it so you can stay as well"

Danny nodded, "Yes"

"Now I can help. You must always know what you are dealing with you before you try to fix it or else you could end up making it worse" The Kahuna got up and made his way to a bookcase. He grabbed an old leather bound book and opened it, handing two necklaces to Danny, "Both of you must wear one. It will keep the one whom he made the deal with at bay"

Danny accepted the necklaces and held onto them, allowing them rest securely in his hand, "Thank you" 

The Kahuna held up his hand "No thanks yet. It is far from over. To break the deal, we must kill the one who made it. But it is not easy, we need his blood, yours, and theirs. And we must trap them in a place of Ohana. If he is truly worth saving, then this will not be a hard place to find. It will not be easy and once she sends in her hounds to collect him, they won't stop until they do, so we must also deal with them"

"And how do we do that?" Chin asked from the couch. 

"With this" The Kahuna held up bundle of leaves, "Dust each entrance with it and it will prevent them from coming in. I will work on breaking the deal. For now, go home, rest, protect yourselves"

Chin and Kono got up and hugged the Kahuna, thanking him for his time. They made their way out of the room but Danny lingered behind, until the Kahuna turned to him.

The Kahuna regarded with a curious look then smiled and pulled Danny into a hug, "I will do my best. It'll be ok"

"Thank You" Danny whispered, his hand tightening around the necklaces and leaves, "Thank you"

"Go. Go home to him now" The Kahuna stepped back and patted Danny's back.

\-------------

Chin pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, waiting as Danny got out, "Thanks Chin. For everything."

"No problem brah. You guys are family and family looks out for each other" Chin smiled, "It'll be ok brah"

"Thanks again" Danny got out of the car and watched was Chin pulled away. He walked up the drive and into the house, shutting the door and dusting it with the bundle of leaves, "Steve! Where are you?"

There was no answer so Danny ran upstairs, "Steve! Steve, where are you?!" He was beginning to panic when he looked out their bedroom window and saw Steve emerging from the ocean and walking up the beach. He ran downstairs, throwing open the back door and ran down the beach, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Steve's head whipped up at Danny's voice, "Danny, I'm fine. It's ok"

"No it's not. I thought we agreed it was better to stay put so you didn't die!" Danny shrieked, hands flying through the air, "She could have taken you out in the middle of the ocean and killed you. She's already pissed, don't give her a reason to kill you earlier!"

"Danny, I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's not me and you know that. Plus, this is my fault, I should have some part in fixing it" Steve shouted back, "I want to help with this. I need to help with this"

Danny glared at him until he was finished speaking then held up the necklace, "We're supposed to wear these. As long as we have these one she can't take us. And we have to dust all the entrances with a special leaf thingy to keep her and her hounds out. Please... just wear it and don't take it off."

Steve took the pendant and pulled it on over his head, "I will. Promise. Are you wearing one?" 

"Yes I am" Danny pulled down the collar of his shirt to show Steve the other matching pendant, "Come on, lets get dusting"

They made their way to the house and began dusting each entrance. Doors, windows, garages, anyplace they could possibly get in. As they were dusting the kitchen windows, Steve looked out to the beach and noticed the sand and water swirling, and the wind had picked up considerably, "Danny... look" 

Danny looked up and out he window, he quickly finished the window as they heard a loud cracker of thunder and lighting flashed, revealing a figure on the beach, "Shit"

They walked to the back door where they could get a better view of the beach and they saw the figure just standing there. It went completely dark and then lighting flashed and the figure was on their deck, looking at them through the window, barred from getting in. It was Lenara.

Lenara looked to each of them before her gaze settled on Steve and her eyes turned completely black, "I gave him back to you. I gave you a full year with him. Then you tried to betray me, and I still let you live... Now this..." She reached out and tried to touch the door but screamed and pulled her hand back when it burned and they could see the flesh on her hand was red, bloody and smoking, "Now you bar me from what is rightfully mine. You have to leave sometime, I'll fetch you then"

"Don't think so bitch" Danny snapped at her, pulling out the pendant to show her. When she saw it, she recoiled in fear and her wings unfurled, wrapping around her protectively.

"Where did you get those?!" Lenara yelled, her wings ruffling as she screamed.

Steve smiled smugly at her "You can't take us with these on so it doesn't matter"

Lenara's gaze snapped back to Steve and she stepped forward, recoiling when she remembered the dust on the door, "You have tried my patience. I'm taking you, both of you. Nothing will stop me. I will find a way to drag you to hell with me. You might have stood a chance to go Up There, but not anymore. 3 days... spend them wisely, fools" With that she disappeared, and the wind died down, the sand and water stopped swirling and the moon and stars came back. 

Steve turned to Danny and gave him a crooked smile, "3 days before we supposedly go to hell. What do you say we do?"

Danny slipped the necklace back into his shirt, "Let's show them what hell really is" If they were going down, they were going down fighting and together and if they were going down, they were taking that bitch with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well this is the last chapter! It's finally done and I'm glad you guys stuck around with me for so long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Steve! Steve, come on, you have to stay with us" Danny yelled as he and Chin dragged Steve's limp, bleeding form into HQ. 

They laid him down gently on the floor, looking over the claw marks that scored his chest and legs,"Steve! We're here now, we just need you to stay awake long enough for us to finish it! Steve, stay with me now, come on" 

Danny looked around as Kono began locking and bolting the doors and windows but she was knocked backwards as a loud shriek and gust of wind busted the glass and leaves and debris were swept inside. 

"Danny..." Steve's body convulsed as he coughed and spit up blood, "I'm sorry.... This is my fault" Steve's hand slipped from Danny's as a black winged figure flew into the room.

*3 hours earlier*

"Well I think that about does it" Steve said as they exited the little craft shop, their bag of ingredients to banish Lenara in his hand.

"Lets hope so." Danny grumbled as he looked around nervously. 

Steve took his hand as they walked along the sidewalk and squeezed it, "Hey... We're ok right now. She won't do anything in public and she can't hurt us with the necklaces on. We're fine."

Danny nodded slowly but was still looking around, "I know but I wouldn't doubt her to try something in broad daylight"

"Lets just get home and get this potion or whatever mixed then get to HQ and we can end this" Steve replied as he pulled the car keys out and handed the bag to Danny as he slid into the car.

Danny called Chin and Kono so they could meet them at HQ and they pulled up outside the house, nothing seemingly wrong. As they walked in though, the door slammed shut and they spun around, Lenara. 

"Hello boys" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed them a smile, "I see you've been busy shopping. Lets see what you bought shall we?" She held out her hand and the bag flew from Steve's grip to land neatly in her hand and she opened it, peering inside, "Ooh, very nasty stuff. You guys shouldn't be playing with this stuff. It's dangerous" Lenara smiled as she stuffed the bag of ingredients into a side bag she had slung across her chest.

"Dangerous for you" Steve growled as he took a step forward but Lenara held up her hand, smiling as Steve froze in his tracks then doubled over in pain.

Danny rushed forward as Steve fell to the ground, clutching his ribs, "What are you doing?! Leave him alone!"

"Well you see when he made the deal with me, he became marked, a brand so to speak. That way others would know not to make deals with him" Lenara smiled cruelly as she could see the glow from her mark on his ribs as clawed at them, desperately trying to make it stop. She stopped and Steve let go of his ribs, gasping for air, "So next time you try something, just remember that. As for the goodie bag, I'll be taking that."

"You still can't hurt us." Danny spat defiantly, "We still wear the necklaces"

"Oh those things. Yeah about those, you guys aren't the only ones with tricks up your sleeves" Lenara held out her hand again and the necklaces popped from around their necks and appeared in her hand, she winced when they slightly burned but then melted into a pile of gooey metal, "Now what necklaces were you talking about?"

Danny hauled Steve up and began dragging him towards the kitchen where they had the herbs would keep her at bay., "Where you going Danny? We were having so much fun trying to one up each other" She called out as she watched him struggling to get Steve to the kitchen.

"I will kill you. Try to one up that one, bitch" Danny retorted and she just laughed.

"So sorry, but you won't get that chance" Her wings unfurled and as they did, every door in the house blew open with a strong gust of wind and everywhere Danny looked there was a snarling, drooling hound, their muzzles covered in blood and their eyes glowing as they stood in the doorways, "See these are my pets. They'll be dragging you back to hell with me"

"Danny.. go. Run" Steve whispered as he found the strength to stand on his own,

"I'm not leaving you here Steve" Danny said, pulling Steve with him to the kitchen.

"This isn't a discussion! Go!" Steve said and just then the hounds jumped and Steve shoved Danny behind him as the hounds sank their claws into his chest, pulling him down. 

"No!" Danny kicked one off Steve and pulled his gun, shooting the other one. It didn't faze them though, they just lunged forward again. They raked their claws down Steve's chest and Danny felt hot blood spray onto his face as he tried to pull them off.

"Danny! Get down!" Kono yelled from the door and Danny threw himself down, covering Steve. He saw a blinding light then they were gone. The hounds and Lenara vanished and he looked up to see Chin and Kono running towards him. 

"What did you do?" Danny looked around, making sure they were alone. 

Chin ran forward, dropping down beside Steve, pressing against the claw marks with bandages, "Some old potions the Kahuna made for us. Come on, we have to hurry. That won't keep her away for long"

"We don't have the things anymore. She took them" Danny pointed out as he and Chin carried Steve's body to the car.

Kono smiled and held up a bag, "You mean these? I snatched them back when Chin threw the potions. Now we just have to make it to HQ"

*present*

"No, it's not your fault. It's ok..." Danny cupped Steve's cheek, "I love you. Always." Danny shook him awake as he had drifted off again and whispered, "Just stay with me a little bit longer" Danny looked up as Lenara began to laugh.

"It always amazes me how far some will go to try and get out of the deal"  
Lenara stepped forward, stepping over Kono's unconscious form, "Even involving their friends and family. You know she'll be accompanying you boys to hell right? And so will he" She pointed to Chin who was trapped in the office by 2 hounds, guarding the door. 

Danny slid the knife from his sleeve into his hand as Lenara fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head backwards as she whispered in his ear, "Try to one up that one... Bitch"

Danny looked to Chin, who slowly raised his hand, he had the bag full of herbs ready. He glanced down at Steve who gave the slightest nod and Danny smiled, "I don't need to one up that one. I win" Danny ran the knife upwards into her stomach, and there was a blinding white light as she screamed, "Chin!"

Chin threw a small bag down before the hounds that exploded and shielded him from their view and then threw another bag to Danny. Danny caught it and lunged forward pulling the knife from her flesh and holding the bag, sliced both his hand and the bag, spilling his blood and the herbs in the puddle already made by Steve's blood.

A hound latched onto Danny's leg, shredding the flesh, and he kicked it off. He wiped Lenara's blood off the blade and smeared it into the blood on the floor. He threw himself over Steve's body as another hound lunged but he never felt the claws, never felt the teeth. He looked up and saw Lenara and the hounds frozen in place. Then a high pitched scream erupted and Danny had to cover his ears. There was another blinding white light followed by another and another and it was getting hotter and hotter. 

Then it stopped. 

Danny felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair and Steve was no longer beneath him. He opened his eyes and was laying on the ground, sand to be exact. He uncovered his ears and hear the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore. He sat up and looked around, he was back on the beach behind their house. His leg wasn't mangled or torn up, but his pants were still shredded and blood was still soaked into his clothing. 

He looked up the beach a little way and saw another body lying in the sand, "Steve!" The form didn't move and Danny scrambled up, running up the beach.

Danny dropped to his knees beside Steve, looking over his body. The same as him. His clothes were still shredded and bloody but his skin wasn't damaged. It was smooth and completely healed. He ripped the shredded shirt open, and smoothed his fingers down Steve's chest and torso, looking for any lingering gashes but finding none. His fingertips had just trailed onto Steve's ribs when Steve sucked in a breath and his hand flew up to grab Danny's.

Danny froze as Steve's hand gripped his wrist and he looked at Steve's face as his eyes opened and he smiled weakly, "That tickled" 

Danny huffed out a small laugh, "It's over. We did it"

"We did" Steve nodded and pulled himself up into a sitting position, "You did it... Where are Chin and Kono?"

As Steve spoke, the two came running out of the house down the beach, "Found 'em" Steve chuckled as Danny pointed towards the cousins. 

Kono got there first, "Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"I don't know. We just woke up here in the beach. What about you guys? You ok?" Steve asked just as Chin came up beside Kono.

Chin nodded, "We're fine. We woke up at HQ, and everything was fixed. No broken windows, no blood. Nothing"

"Good, because that would have been hard to explain to the Governor" Danny stood up and pulled Steve up with him, and Steve wobbled on his feet, "Listen, you guys get home. I don't know how we got here and if we just appeared out of nowhere I don't want the neighbors asking questions. So you guys go home, I can get Steve inside"

"Alright. We'll come back later to check on you guys" Kono yelled back as she and Chin walked up the beach. 

Danny managed to get Steve inside and they both flopped down on the couch and Steve sighed, "A year from now we're going to look back and laugh at all this"

Danny glared at Steve, "You're trying to be funny, but you're failing. Miserably, I might add" 

"Ok.." Steve rolled over pinning Danny beneath him on the couch, "So many, many, many years from now"

"That's better" Danny pulled Steve down into a kiss then whispered into his hear, "Danno loves you"

Steve sighed and laid his head on Danny's chest. The rhythmic beating of the blondes heart, strong and steady, lulled him to sleep.


End file.
